


The Green Dragon

by Dreadbot44



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadbot44/pseuds/Dreadbot44
Summary: The addition if a single character can change the whole plot of play, or a story. When one boy freed from his cage that his captures threw him in says he'll join night raid. Will it be to help them, or destroy them from the inside out? Will he change the story for the greater good, or for the worst. The only way to find out is to turn the page to begin reading the story.
Kudos: 2





	The Green Dragon

A/N story strays from the original story so before you say you hate this story please keep that in mind. This story begins when Tatsumi kills Aria. But before that, flash back.  
______________________________________________________

The smell of cooked meat was in the air, smoke could be seen rising into the sky from the center of the village, an angry mob could be hurt chanting, and the sound of a screaming female, most likely around the age of 29, could be heard from at least a mile in all directions. 

In the middle of town there was what seemed to be a giant bone fire, but it was actually a Female burning at the stake. In other words, a witch trial. Soon her screams of pain and agony stopped and her body turned to ash. 

They then turned to her only child; a nine-year-old boy who was kneeling in front of the place he just watched his Mom burn alive. He was holding his head in his hands as he cried as he did during the whole time she was burning. Two grown men picked him up by his arms and dragged him as he wailed, cried and thrashed about. 

They threw him onto the ground at the outskirt of the village. The village was surrounded by forest for thousands of miles and nothing else accept on dirt road. When the men threw him onto the ground, they looked at him with great hate and disdain. 

“Get out of here! No one wants the child of Heretic, let alone a witch here! Run and never come back! If you ever return, we will show you no mercy child or not! Scram!”, The village leader said as he yelled at the boy who was shaking with fear. 

The boy ran away when the Elder was done. He ran, and ran, and ran through what felt like a never-ending forest until he could run in more. Soon he found a tree and sit in front of it with his back against it as he fell asleep from mental and physical exhaustion. Losing your mom as you watch her burn alive and running for 5 hours straight is very tiring you know.

He woke up the next day and stretched his arms before he rubbed his eyes. As he did, he felt the ground shake a little bit. Was it an earthquake? No, it couldn’t have been, it was for less than a second. Soon he felt a gust of hot wind blow over his body. He opened his eyes and looked up. 

He was face to face with the one thing he hoped he didn’t encounter. He was face to face with a dragon. And not just any dragon, it was a green dragon. They were known to be the greediest among the dragons. If he was in its territory he would be screwed. All he could do was hope.  
______________________________________________________

He saw someone around his age kill the girl who threw hiin his cage. He stood up and recklessly shook the cage in hopes that they would open the door to his cage. Leone was the first to hear the noise because of her heightened senses. She went to the cage and told him to stand back before she punched the door so hard it flew off the hinges.

“There you go cutie, your free from this cage. Now how do you thank your Onee-san?”, The lioness said as she looked at the person who shook the cage. 

The person looked to be around Tatsumi’s age, so around 16-17. He was really pale except for the countless freckles scattered all over his body. His hair was extremely curly and looks like it hadn’t been brushed in years. His hair was a nice milk chocolate brown that had red high lights in it. His eyes were brown, but they weren’t like most people’s eyes. They were almost, like the eyes of a apex predator, ready to pounce at anytime. 

He pushed her aside and went straight over the railing scurrying and digging around frantically as if he was trying to find something. He didn’t find it and he went straight to Aria’s dead body and grabbed it. 

“Where is he bitch!? What did you fuckers do with him!?”, he looked at the limp corpse in his hands before he realized something. “Your father’s room, he has it with his collection of knives.”, he instantly dropped her body and ran to the mansion and started climbing the walls to the second story before he crawled in threw the window. 

“Well he’s rude, he didn’t even thank me for getting him out!”, Leone said kind of pissed off. 

“He seems to be in a hurry to find something or someone. He called it a he. I think he may have lost it in there.”, Tatsumi said as he watched the supposed crazy teen crawl through the second story window. 

After ten minutes if the teen being in the house and noises of items being thrown about and the such the teen jumped out the window in different clothes, something being held by his teeth, and a book of some sort against his chest. He now wore what seemed to be sweat pants, a hoodie, and sneakers. 

He then went up to Leone and took the object out of his mouth that could now be seen was a knife, and he put it in his pocket. “Th-thank you for f-freeing me, O-onee-san, if that’s what you want me to call you.”, The boy said. 

“No problem, but it was rude of you two push me aside like that. I’ll forgive you if you tell me your name though.”, Leone said as she playfully put an arm around the slightly shorter males’ shoulder. 

“My name.”, The male sat there in silence for about thirty seconds before he stared her in the eyes with no longer the eyes of a scared predator. But instead the eyes of a calm, friendly predator that had just been saved from certain death. “My name is Tatsuko, O-onee-san.”

Leone looks at both Tatsuko And Tatsumi as she comes up with an idea. “Well how about you both do Onee-san one favor and join Night raid.”

“I’ll join, but the minute any of you try to betray me I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?”, Tatsuko responds. 

“I understand completely. But don’t worry, your Onee-san is as loyal as a lion. What’s you answer Tatsumi?”

“I don’t have a choice in this at all Do I?”, Tatsumi asked with a heavy sigh. 

“Nope, the only answer to that was yes, or you got sent to a factory or we would have to kill a cutie like you. Akame, you grab Tatsumi and I’ll take this cutie OK?”, Leone asked as she moved her arm from his shoulder to his hand before she grabs it. 

Akame quickly nods her head before she puts her sword in its sheath and grabs a hold of Tatsumi before the both bring them back to the others. When they arrive Akame and Tatsumi land on top of a house holding hands as Akame guided him/pulled him to the others. While on the other hand Leone was carrying Tatsuko in her arms Princess style as he clung onto the book he’s been holding since he grabbed it.

When they land on the roof, they can see more people. A man in full plate armor with a Cape and a halberd that seemed to have a very muscular build. 

A significantly shorter man who was a twig in comparison and looked to be around Tatsuko’s and Tatsumi’s age, maybe older than them by a year or two. He had green hair and eyes. He wore a white shirt with a green fur trimmed coat, jeans and brown shoes. 

And then then shortest of them all was a small girl who was maybe a year younger than them. She was below average and she hurt Tatsuko’s eyes. She had long pink hair in to big pig tails. Show wore a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown, and black stockings with pink shoes.

“So, they’re finally back.”, Says the one in armor. 

“It’d be bad if we don’t retreat soon.”, Says the Green haired one holding a pocket watch. 

“You’re late! What were you doing!?”, yells the pink eyesore. She then looks at them with a deadpan face. “What are those?”

“They’re both one of us.” Clone then looks at Tatsumi then at Tatsuko. “Congratulations on doing night raid. Now, Bula-chi come take Tatsumi from Akame so we can get back faster.”

The man in the Armor then takes Tatsumi from Akame. “I have no intention to become an assassin! Let me go!”, Tatsumi says as he struggles a little bit. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better soon.” Thanks, in armor says in reply. 

“Mission complete! Let’s return!”, is the last thing said by Akame before they all dash off around the capital. 

Tatsumi’s and Tatsuko’s lives will never be the same ever again. For now they will lead a life of assassination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I would like you to know this is the only story I have so if you guys liked or leaved a comment on this story that would ve really appreciated. Also I love to hear feedback from you guys  
> Well until next time have a great day!


End file.
